


[podfic] Filling Your Cup

by growlery



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Berlin (City), Established Relationship, Food, Hand Feeding, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Ramadan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “You do realize that Eid al-Fitr is not until July?” Joe says slowly, taking in the pillows arranged around the blanket, the lit citronella candles, and the string of cheap Christmas lights Nicky must have borrowed from a neighbor to provide additional light.“I know,” Nicky shrugs, “just felt like doing something different tonight.” His tone is easy, his posture casual, but his gaze is hovering somewhere near Joe’s collarbone, which means Nicky noticed that something is up with him but doesn’t want to come right out and say.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Old Guard Server Exchange





	[podfic] Filling Your Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clachnaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clachnaben/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Filling Your Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562119) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kb5g4ncyn3wzwpl/filling%20your%20cup.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 22:02
> 
> size: 21.2MB
> 
> music: make me strong - sami yusuf


End file.
